fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Org
in " "}} |name=Org |kanji=オーグ |rōmaji=Ōgu |alias= |race= Human |gender= Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= |hair= |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation=Magic Council Member |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Magic Council Headquarters (Former) Era (Former) |status=Deceased |relatives= |magic=Thought Projection |weapons= |manga debut= Chapter 1 |anime debut= Episode 2 |movie debut=Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess |japanese voice= Daisuke Endō |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Org (オーグ Ōgu) was a member of the Magic Council, where he occupied the 2nd Seat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 5 He used to despise the Fairy Tail Guild for the constant troubles they brought, but eventually began viewing them in a much grander, softer light following their more notable achievements, such as destroying the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 12 Org ultimately met his end during Tartaros' grand entrance into the magical world, where one member single-handedly killed him, his fellows, and destroyed their entire headquarters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 8-16 Appearance Org is a tall, gray-haired elderly man with a considerably long beard, as well as a mustache. He has pointy ears and has a habit of keeping only one of his dark-colored eyes open at a time. Org also wears multiple layers of robes, much like the other members of the Magic Council, and on top of his head he wears a small bat-shaped ornament.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 3 As of the year X791, Org's attire remains largely the same, however he has noticeably aged, with his scalp now showing prominent signs of balding. In addition, his beard has noticeably grown in length.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Page 6 Personality Org is originally shown to be a rather belligerent, strict man and openly showed his intolerance and borderline dislike for the newest Council members at that time, Ultear and Siegrain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 2-3 Later on, after the Etherion incident reshaped the entire structure of the Council, this intolerance and dislike was extended to his new coworkers. Org was initially shown to be stiff and unwavering as far as the law went and went out of his way to see Fairy Tail disbanded, however after their help in preventing Etherion from destroying countless innocent lives and destroying the Oración Seis, Org views Fairy Tail in a softer, more grand light and now, ironically, now shows them concern when faced with the scorn of the current Council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 13-15 Synopsis Macao arc After Siegrain and Ultear make smart remarks that they hope somebody will cause some trouble, Org gets angry and asks how they became Council members, to which he is sarcastically answered that they simply have incredible amounts of Magic Power. At that moment, though, a messenger arrives and brings up the problem of Fairy Tail. Lullaby arc After Fairy Tail obtains Lullaby and it is handed over to the Magic Council, Org tells the Council that it is unacceptable for Dark Guilds to be using Magic created by Zeref. After Siegrain points out that the Council would have been responsible if the Guild Masters had died from Lullaby's curse, Org angrily counters that the Guild Masters are the reason why the Council is so distressed. He is then told to merely appreciate them more than he currently does.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 2-4 Org is later present when Erza Scarlet is brought before the Council and is shocked when Natsu Dragneel storms in, "disguised" as Erza, and causes a ruckus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 10-16 Phantom Lord arc After the guild war involving Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, Org, along with Michello, brings forward a request to disband Fairy Tail. Later, during Makarov's post-war trial, he falls asleep, which makes Org rather livid, unlike some, who merely laugh.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 2-3 Tower Of Heaven arc Org reappears, panicking about Siegrain's news that the R-System has been spotted. Org is surprised that there are still towers left after the Council ordered them to stop being made over eight years ago, and warns everyone that this tower will cause havoc, as well as that an army should be made to immediately destroy it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 2-5 Siegrain argues and says that sending an army won't be enough to stop the R-System, and recommends that the Council uses Etherion. Org is surprised at the request, and is even more shocked when Ultear immediately agrees.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 7-9 Eventually, Leiji agrees as well, enraging Org even more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Page 20 Org argues that using Etherion is dangerous as it will kill everyone in the tower, including the innocent people in it. Leiji, however, protests, stating that it may be necessary for sacrifices to be made; Belno relents as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Pages 2-4 The rest of the Council remains against Siegrain until he mentions that Jellal, the man in charge of the Tower of Heaven, is someone he knows very well, and that he is planning to resurrect the feared Black Mage, Zeref. This shocks the Council and they demand to know everything that Siegrain knows.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 6-9 As a result, Org eventually gives in and commissions for Etherion to be fired.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Page 19 Org later prays with the rest of the Council as Etherion is fired upon the tower.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 93, Page 12 After it is fired, he thinks of all the innocent lives and casualties about to be made,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Pages 6-7 however after the dust settles, the Council is shocked to see the tower still standing, albeit with a new, Lacrima-esque appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Page 13 Org and the others soon notice the room aging and Org calls out the Lost Magic Arc of Time to be responsible. The Council flees as the culprit, Ultear, claims that Jellal's dreams are about to be realized.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 95, Pages 2-4 Tenrou Island arc With the newly reformed Council, which Org remains a member of, the new Chairman, Gran Doma complains about the number of apology letters Fairy Tail has written. Org defends them, stating they were a vital asset in defeating the Oración Seis, though he is immediately countered with the fact that they formed an illegal alliance with other guilds to do so, and that they had the audacity to call Jellal a "friend". Gran Doma then gets up and declares that Fairy Tail has run out of chances, and that if they slip up again, they will be disbanded; everyone claps except for Org. Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Org informs Doranbolt and Lahar about the return of the missing Fairy Tail members from seven years ago; he predicts the Magic World will once again stirred up again become restless as a result, and ponders about how the last seven years remained eerily silent. Stating that Tartaros has done nothing suspicious, nor have the remaining members of Grimoire Heart, Org is asked by Doranbolt if he thinks Fairy Tail caused the seven years of "night". Org then walks away, laughing about his expectations of Fairy Tail in spite of his once inherent hatred for them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 4-7 Following the Grand Magic Games, Org compliments Lahar's surveillance of the event and mentions the Dragon illusion spectacle after the Games' end. Expressing his desire to show the other Council members, Lahar jokingly tells him that it would create more opposition against the festivities, amusing Org. Unbeknownst to Org and the rest of the Council, their memory of the true happenings had been altered by Doranbolt and his Memory Control.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 339, Pages 4-5 Tartaros arc At the Magic Council Headquarters, Org attends a meeting held by Gran Doma, wherein they discuss the recent activities of Tartaros. While his fellow Council members suspect that Fairy Tail and Crime Sorcière are involved in the destruction of the Dark Guilds affiliated with Tartaros, Org hypothesizes and defends his opinion that Tartaros is to blame for the destruction of those Guilds. The rest of the Council is reluctant to accept this theory, except for Gran Doma, who decides that it's time for them to take action.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 3-7 Before any action can be taken, however, an invader attacks the Council Headquarters with a series of explosions that kills every single member of the Magic Council, sans Org, and leaves many others injured. Exceedingly wounded in his own right, Org sees Doranbolt and begs him to flee for his life and carry on his own sense of justice, despite the latter refusing to listen to the elder. After that, Org perishes in a huge explosion at the hands of Jackal before the horrified eyes of Doranbolt.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 3-16 Magic and Abilities Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Org is capable of creating a Thought Projection of himself which he uses to attend trials without the need to appear in person.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Page 7 Quotes *(To Michello) ''"We can try to justify our actions as much as we like, but it will not heal the hearts of the families of those who perished."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Page 6 *(To Doranbolt) ''"Live! Live to carry out your own sense of justice, Doranbolt!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 16 Battles & Events *Trial of Makarov Dreyar *Massacre at Era References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Deceased